1. Field of the Invention
Present embodiments are related to a dispenser which may or may not include a product container or enclosure. More specifically, present embodiments are related to a dispenser which has an inertial valve for dispensing a material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Product dispensing devices include enclosures that dispense either powder or liquid. Some of the most successful cosmetic products sold in recent years belong to the “loose powders” category which spill easily and the quantity of powder passing through a standard enclosure, using a sifter plate, is hard to control. (See FIGS. 1a and 1b.)
So if, by mistake, a larger amount of loose powder than needed is released from a container it will invariably inconvenience the customer either by spilling on their clothes, in their bags or on the floor. Accidents with liquid dispensers are invariably more inconvenient.
In order to control the flow some designs use a sifter cover plate which covers the sifter holes when the powder is not being accessed (FIG. 2). To utilize these devices, a user rotates the cover plate so that the cover plate holes align with the holes in the sifter plate. Then the powder is allowed to flow until the desired amount passes through. Finally the user rotates the sifter cover plate back into its passive position inhibiting flow, of powder for example, until use is desired again.
It would be desirable to provide a structure which dispenses a desirable amount of a material contained in the dispenser. It would be further desirable to provide a feature which may be capable of allowing any excess material to be deposited back into the dispenser container.